Casualties May Vary
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: A war has broken out between Kanto and Sinnoh and everyone in Kanto are relying on one team: Team Enforcers.
1. The Beginning Of The War!

**I know this may seem like a little blurb, but I promise that in the next chapter, there will be more action than in this chapter.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The War!**

The regions of Kanto and Sinnoh lived in harmony together after many years, even during the time that a certain boy traveled through the two regions.

Then one day, Team Galactic decided to wage a war between the two regions and they have caused the biggest war to break out.

Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic, made sure that both regions would be at war until everyone died between the two regions, but they had yet to reach the number of fatalities they needed to take over both regions.

The war had been going on for about 10 years already and there are still people fighting and alive despite Cyrus's demand for a double-region takeover.

During this time, a special force has been training and preparing themselves both mentally and physically for the day that they would need to be brought into the war.

Everything might rely on the force or Team Galactic might get what they are hoping for if the war doesn't come to an end soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Next chapter will be interesting! Read and review! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Losing The Upper Hand!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Losing The Upper Hand!**

"Hurry! Get a medic in here!" yelled a person as they tended to a wounded soldier.

A person came running into the room and worked on fixing up the wounded soldier.

Another person looked at the chaos that was unfolding in front of them before entering a building.

"Lance, we need to stop this war before we lose anymore casualties." said Agatha from the Elite Four in Kanto.

"I know, Agatha, but I don't know how to end it." said Lance, the Champion, with a sigh.

Agatha sighed before leaving to check on the other members of the Elite Four.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Agatha came back after looking at the mass of chaos that was called the battlefield.

"Lance, we have to do something before it's too late. We're already losing the upper hand to the Team Galactic-controlled Sinnoh Region." said Agatha, thinking of something.

"Like I said before, I know, but I don't know what I can do to end this war without anyone else getting hurt." said Lance, turning around from what he was doing and looked at her.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else that could end this war without you being involved?" asked Agatha, hinting to her plan.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Happy Columbus Day and Fall Break (if you have one)! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Bring In Team Enforcers!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the name Team Enforcers.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bring In Team Enforcers!**

"Agatha, you can't be serious!" said Lance in shock.

"I am. You are going to call them in or your region will be destroyed and controlled by Team Galactic." said Agatha before she left.

Lance sighed before making a call.

"Bruno, bring in Team Enforcers. We need them now." said Lance before getting off the phone.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

A path was made as a team entered the battlefield and started to take down a person from Sinnoh one after another.

The team was made up of friends and some relatives who were brothers and sisters.

The team's leading people were Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Richie, Harrison, Morrison, Dawn, Paul, Kenny, Zoey, and Gary.

Without these leading people, the team wouldn't be as strong as it is now.

The leading people looked at one another before nodding in agreement as they got ready to leave for taking down Sinnoh and Team Galactic.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Happy Columbus Day and Fall Break (if you have one)! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Facing The Unbeatable!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Facing The Unbeatable!**

Ash and the others landed safely in Sinnoh without anyone noticing them.

"Let's move in." said Ash, signaling the start of their plan.

The others nodded and started to take down the other members of Team Galactic before going after Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and Charon.

The others quickly took down all of the grunts before they went to work on the four remaining members of Team Galactic.

_(With Ash)_

He had snuck into the building through the airshafts and found his way to the leader of Team Galactic's room.

He undid the vent before dropping down behind Cyrus without a sound.

"Quite impressive, Mr. Ketchum, but I think you forgot that I've been learning your every move from the moment I met you." said Cyrus as he started to laugh as he turned to face Ash.

"You are as stupid as I remember you. Glad that's over. Now let's fight!" said Ash, growling first before smirking.

"Gladly!" said Cyrus before he threw the first punch.

The raven-haired man jumped out of the way before kicking the man hard. Cyrus growled before punching Ash, who punched Cyrus hard in the gut.

They went back and forth with punches and kicks before Cyrus started to use his powers that were generated by a machine and Ash joined him with hitting the blue-haired man with a few Aura Spheres.

They both charged up a powerful attack and launched it at each other, creating a giant explosion followed by a smoke cloud.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Happy Columbus Day and Fall Break (if you have one)! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Winning And Losing!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the name Team Enforcers.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Winning And Losing!**

The others had just finished defeating Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, and Charon when they heard an explosion and noticed a giant smoke cloud where Ash was.

"Ash!" yelled Misty as they ran after him.

They entered the building and coughed as they made their way through the smoke-filled hallways.

They soon found the room once the smoke cleared up.

They gasped as they saw both Ash and Cyrus lying on the floor.

Brock and Tracey went to check on them and their faces turned grim.

"Brock, Tracey, what's wrong?" asked Gary, thinking of the possibility of both of them being gone.

"Cyrus is dead and Ash is too. Ash sacrificed himself to take Cyrus down. He's a true hero." said Brock, holding back his tears.

Everyone started to cry about losing their friend and teammate.

_(A Few Days Later)_

Lance and the Elite Four put on a special funeral for Ash after they heard what happened later that day.

The funeral was as nice as it could be when your friend and teammate is gone.

During the funeral reception, Lance was talking with Team Enforcers about what happened to the war.

"We won the war, but we lost so many casualties that didn't have to die, especially Ash." said Lance, bowing his head slowly as he mentioned Ash.

The others joined before they started to cry.

Before they left the reception, they all saluted Ash's picture before going on with their lives.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy Columbus Day and Fall Break (if you have one)! Don't forget to read my next fic "Ghost Of A Chance". See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
